fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth Land (Dante)
Earth Land (アースランド Āsu Rando) is the continent where Fairy Tail takes place and the main setting of the story. There are several countries spread through it, containing multiple species, several of them sentient, although the humans are currently dominant race. This version of Earth Land is where the author's storylines all take place. Geography The continent is actually a peninsula on the south-western side of an even greater landmass, located on the eastern hemisphere of the known world. It's ancient name is Ishgar (大陸 Ishugaru), an Yakuma word that roughly translates as "Homeland" in the Common Tongue. Earth Land has a diverse landscape. The north of the continent is cold, with mountain ranges and tundra in Seven and Iceberg, while the archipelago country of Caelum is mostly tropical. Disierto is a desert country, and the south of the peninsula is known for it's rather violent sea storms. There are two sea straits crossing into the continent, one north and one south, and the massive Lake Netuno '''between Joya, Bellum, Disierto and Iceberg. Culture Culturally, it is composed of fourteen countries that descend from the mixing of five original cultures and whose borderlines were shaped after centuries of conflict. Around of a third of the territory comprises the '''Pergrande Empire, declared as such on the year of X893, after the end of the Great War against the western continent of Alakitasia. Economically, most of the continent recognizes the Jewels as their coin. They are produced in Joya and used by the northern countries. They are accepted in some of the southern countries, and banned from circulation on the Pergrande Empire. There are many languages spoken through Ishgal, but the Common Tongue is used through most of the countries. Another language that was once well-known is the Yakuma, spoken by a culture of warrior clans that once ravaged the peninsula in the past. It's magical community is managed by the Magic Council, an international organization that acts in the entirety of Ishgal and has diplomatic authority to interfere with the politics of many countries, including having a military power of their own. The original Council was destroyed by the dark guild Tartaros in X791, but after the Great War ended, a new Council was founded on X792 by the Ten Wizard Saints. It's influence, although felt in the entire continent, is stronger in the northern countries. In the past, many religions were observed, but as the Magic in humans became increasingly more common, religion decayed. Today, many of the old gods are no longer worshipped, let alone commonly known by the masses, although some religious powers do remain. Countries Earth Land is politically divided into fourteen different countries, whose frontiers where shaped roughly between five and two hundred years ago. There are three distinct regions: The North, the West '''and the '''East. The northern countries have an old Magic community, descending from the times of the Mildian Empire, with influence from the Yakuma clans. North * The Kingdom of Fiore '''was once the most developed country of Earth Land. A monarchy with a strong sense of national identity and home to the most powerful Guilds of the continent, it was left wasted by the Great War more than a century ago. Now, it's a shadow of it's former self, with a massive debt and nearly in civil war. It's capital is the city of '''Crocus. * The country of Joya '''is one of the smallest countries of the world. Naturally protected by the '''Titan Mountains range, it's landscape is comprised of plains and badlands full of mineral resources, with few forested areas. It's where Jewels are minted and, ever since the Great War, it became more urbanized and now it is the most developed country in Earth Land. It's ruled by the dinasties of the Gentry, an aristocratic elite that owns most lands. It's capital is the city of Diamante. * The land of Iceberg '''is the northernmost among the countries. Full of mountain ranges, with cold forests and tundra areas, it's home to the Giants and has the strong sense of national identity out of all the countries, lacking a centralized government and being ruled by clans, whose meetings define the fate of the country. It's borders are unstable, though. It also lacks a capital and has few cities. The Magic prison of '''Black Vox is located in Iceberg, somewhere on the Isvan tribe territory. * The Kingdom of Stella '''is the most isolationist of the northern countries. Few is known of it's internal affairs, besides it's ruled by one of the oldest royal lineages of Earth Land. It has a strong military, being capable of withstanding attacks from Alakitasia during the Great War. It's capital is the city of '''Altairis. * The country of Bosco '''is neighbor to Fiore and, before the War, it's high criminality damaged society as a whole. It eventually fell to Alvarez during the conflict, being nearly destroyed. Without a ruler, it went through a social revolution to become a democracy. It's still trying to heal from the scars of it's past. It's former capital, '''Softwood, was destroyed in the War, and it's current capital is the city of Hardwood. * The Kingdom of Seven '''shares strong cultural ties with Iceberg, being a militaristic state whose idea of growth is increasing it's war power. With a strict society, it frowns cultural mixing and has become more and more weary of it's neighbors ever since the Great War ended. It's capital is the city of '''Visepta. Alakitasia Not much is known about the western continent, except that it's landmass is monolithic compared to Ishgal, having few islands. They have an unique culture that is spread through the whole land, in sharp contrast with the diverse background of Earth Land. This is due to the unification generated by the Alvarez Empire, the world's greatest power that comprises most of the continent. In the past, it attempted to invade Earth Land twice. The first attempt, in X781, was uncessusful to the Magic Council's interference. After it's destruction, another attempt was made in X792, leading to the Great War between the two continents. The conflict was mostly fought on the northern countries of Ishgal and ended in a stale: After the death of their Emperor in the conflict, Alvarez withdrew forces and ceased communications for a century due to the political upheavel until a decade ago, where it attempted to establish diplomatic contact. Species * Humans: The dominant species, the humans are humanoid creatures of whom only 10% are born with Magic. They are sometimes called "mortals" by other species due to their very limited lifespan and rather weak constitution. In Ishgal, there are five distinct human cultures that make up the background for the modern world. One of these is the warrior culture of the Yakuma, whose blood still runs strongly in the northern countries, and the Mildian, whose society was once a great empire and whose culture is still the most proeminent of the five. * Dragons: A rare, large and immensely powerful reptilian creature. They are known to be very intelligent, and, in some cases, to appreciate humans. Are mostly extinct, with very few individual Dragons scattered through the world. They once ruled the continent of Ishgal, but were driven to extinction by the Dragon Slayers in the a war centuries ago. * Exceed: Anthropomorphous talking cats capable of sprouting wings and flying through the use of the Magic Aera. They hail from Edolas, another world. Live mostly in Fiore but can be encountered through northern Ishgal as a whole. During the Great War, many were enslaved to be used as pets by the people of Alvarez, where they are bred en masse for the population in inhumane conditions. * Giants: A race of, as the name implies, exponentially large human-like beings. They once ruled Ishgal, even before the Dragons did, in a distant past where they had magic and humans had not yet developed the gift for it. They eventually lost power and were replaced, and their cultures were forgotten. Now, they live secluded in some areas, like the Sun Village in Fiore or the mountains of northern Iceberg. Due to past huntings, they tend to dislike humans. Have minimal affinity to magic. * Celestial Spirits: Magical beings that herald from their own separate universe: the Celestial Spirit World. Although how they came to be is not known, at some point in the past they entered in contact with mages from Stella who used a mixture of Enchantment and alchemy to forge the original Keys and became the first Celestial Spirit mages. * Demons: Malevolent creatures that have many different origins. Some beings, such as the residents of Galuna Island on the coast of Fiore, are called "demons" due to their demonic features, but the term is properly used to describe evil creatures capable of using a form of power called curses, believed to be superior to magic and run off of foul emotions, such as the Etherious created by Zeref. * Gods: A race of powerful entities with many forms of destructive magic. They are worshipped by several races, mostly humans. While religions were more common in the past, the rise of magic on humans led to the loss of religious power. Today, few gods are still worshipped in the some places. * Machias: A machine-like species that are all capable of using and retaining magic. Machias are created artificially and "native" to Alakitasia where they were first made. Although many of them are merely machines, the more advanced AI are capable of complex thought and have emotions. * Werebeasts: Term used to describe different races of creatures that are partly animal or have certain kinds of animal features. Two of such races are the Lizardmen, large, green-scaled humanoid lizards and the Weretigers, feline beasts known for the immense speed and that were hunted for sport in the past, leading them to the brink of extinction. There are also the Vulcans, ape-like with a single horn on their heads who are believed to be somehow related to the Werebeasts. Trivia * This is the author's version of Earth Land to be used on his storylines. * It's timeline is mostly identical to the original, up to the war with Alvarez, in which both sides had their major players destroyed and nearly all participants died in the conflict. * Mildian as an empire is mostly Earth Land's equivalent to the Roman Empire, as a former power of great influence to the modern society as a whole. The Yakuma warrior clans were inspired by the German tribes in Europe during the beginning of the Middle Ages. * Earth Land's technological advancement is similar to that of late 19th/early 20th century in Europe.